1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable, collapsible shelters and the like. More specifically, the present invention comprises several embodiments of a small, folding tent or awning for one or more persons, with the tent being temporarily or permanently attached to a portable or mobile chair or seat. The present tent chair is useful as a blind for hunters or wildlife photographers, as a privacy enclosure while camping or at the beach, and/or for other purposes where a portable enclosure or shelter combined with seating means is desired or required.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tents and similar lightweight, portable enclosures have been known and used for a considerable period of time for protection from the elements. Typically, such conventional tents utilize one or more poles with a series of ropes or lines pulling the tent fabric taut outwardly from the pole(s). More recently, lightweight tents have been developed which utilize a series of omnidirectionally flexible rods to maintain the domed or other shape of the tent.
Hunters, campers, wildlife photographers, and others who enjoy the outdoors also often make use of portable, lightweight chairs and seating while in the field. This is particularly true of hunters and photographers, who have occasion to remain nearly motionless for long periods of time while awaiting the approach of game or other animals. Some form of reasonably comfortable seating is virtually essential in such an environment.
Heretofore, hunters and wildlife photographers typically carried a blind or some form of enclosure into the field, as well as a separate chair or other seating. In response to this requirement to carry two different and separate articles, a few combination chairs and enclosures or shelters have been developed. Some of these devices are directed for use by the outdoorsman, while others are directed to use by sports enthusiasts and the like to protect them from the elements while watching an event. In some instances, chair enclosures have been developed for use over strollers, wheelchairs, and similar wheeled conveyances to protect the occupant from the elements.
Most such devices tend to be relatively bulky, heavy, and/or cumbersome to erect and take down, due to their use of relatively rigid structural members and/or other complexities. Moreover, they tend not to be particularly versatile, being somewhat limited in their applications to certain specific environments of use.
Thus, a tent chair solving the aforementioned problems is desired.